Coeurs et Rancoeurs
by Keraline du paradis
Summary: L'histoire se passe juste après la fin de la saison 4. Katherine est redevenue humaine et a été capturée par Klaus, qui veut créer une nouvelle armée d'hybrides. Caroline se fait une joie à l'idée de revoir Tyler, mais un événement vient ternir son bonheur... Quant à Rebekah, elle voit les fantômes de son passé resurgir... Pairings : Klaroline, Kaleijah, Rebeklander, Delena.
1. Chapter 1

**_Nouvelle-Orléans – 28 juin _**

Katherine connaissait bien ce sentiment : la haine. C'était une douce compagne la seule amie qu'elle n'avait jamais trahie, et qui ne l'avait jamais trahie. En cet instant précis, la haine l'enveloppait comme un châle rassurant, le dernier moteur fiable de son corps devenu faible.

Elle aimait la haine, parce que la haine lui permettait toujours de tenir sur ses jambes après que l'amour l'eût mise à genoux.

– Tu sais que tu m'as causé un nombre incalculable d'ennuis, dit la voix calme et glaciale de Klaus.

Katherine leva les yeux vers son agresseur, retenant une réplique cinglante : avec Klaus, ce n'était pas la stratégie à adopter.

– Réjouis-toi, tu vas pouvoir reconstituer ton armée d'hybrides grâce à mon sang.

– Si j'étais toi, je ne me montrerais pas insolente. Je te rappelle que tu es mortelle.

Elle eut un sourire aigre.

– Mais morte, je ne te serais d'aucune utilité. Alors on peut considérer que je suis plus sûrement immortelle que lorsque j'étais vampire.

Klaus eut un rire mélodieux.

– Sage discours que celui-ci. Johanna, voudrais-tu… ?

La jeune fille hypnotisée se hâta d'obéir à l'ordre tacite de son maître. Elle se saisit d'une énorme seringue, désinfecta l'avant-bras de Katherine et planta l'aiguille. Alors qu'une tiède apathie s'emparait d'elle, elle s'accrocha à sa si chère haine. Haine contre Klaus, contre cette garce d'Elena qui l'avait livrée à Klaus aussitôt le remède avalé, contre cette pute de vie, contre… Elijah. Parce que pour une fois en plus de cinq cents ans, elle avait voulu faire les choses bien, elle avait été sincère.

_Sincère._

La sonorité même de ce mot dégoûtant lui donnait la nausée. Ce qui était certain, c'était qu'on ne l'y reprendrait pas. Vidée de son énergie et de son sang, elle sombra dans l'inconscience.

**_Mystic Falls – 29 juin_**

Rebekah vérifia ses affaires pour la dernière fois et sortit de sa maison, valise à la main. Elle retrouva Matt avec joie.

– Prépare-toi à voir des merveilles, lui dit-elle. Car l'Europe recèle des trésors dont tu n'as pas idée.

– J'espère bien, dit Matt, riant, avec ce que va me coûter ce voyage. Non, non, je te vois d'ici. Tu ne paieras pas pour moi. Et tu te souviens de ta promesse ?

Elle soupira, pareille à une enfant qu'on réprimandait de trop.

– Oui, je me souviens : pas d'hypnose, pas de violence, pas de sang. J'ai bien retenu la leçon. On peut y aller ?

Il hocha la tête. Ils entreprirent de se mettre en route, quand une voix honnie déchira le doux silence de leur marche :

– Alors on s'en va voyager ?

– Alexander… ? s'écria Rebekah. Mais tu es mort !

– Il faut croire que non… railla le jeune homme d'une voix guillerette.

Instinctivement, Rebekah vint se placer entre Matt et Alexander.

Ce dernier rit, d'un rire brisé et sans joie, qui rappelait les crises de fou rire qu'avait parfois Klaus, dans un accès de démence.

– Comme c'est ironique. Tu veux donc protéger ce gringalet de moi, alors que tu _es_ son prédateur le plus menaçant ?

– Je suis ce que je fais de moi-même, répliqua Rebekah, relevant fièrement le menton.

– C'est-à-dire une écœurante suceuse de sang.

Rebekah fronça les sourcils.

– Je me fiche de ce que tu peux penser. Moi, au moins, pour espérer tuer quelqu'un, je ne suis pas obligée de coucher avec. Tu sais comment on appelle ça, Alexander ? Faire la pute !

Rebekah eut un petit cri lorsqu'elle sentit la douleur fulgurante d'un pieu qui se plantait dans son bras. Elle remercia ses réflexes d'originelle, car le pieu visait le cœur, et bien qu'elle fût immortelle, elle préférait ne pas avoir à passer par la demi-mort qu'occasionnait un pieu dans le cœur.

Le premier instant de stupeur passé, la rage envahit Rebekah, coulant une lave incandescente dans ses veines. Dans ces moments-là, elle ne se contrôlait plus. Elle arracha le pieu de son bras, et le jeta en direction d'Alexander, qui le reçut dans le cou. Il suffoqua, crachant du sang, puis s'effondra sur le sol, inerte.

Elle le regarda heurter le sol avec fracas, les yeux hallucinés. Elle fixa ensuite ses mains choquée.

Elle venait de tuer. Encore. Elle venait de tuer Alexander.

_Elle venait de tuer un chasseur. _

Elle regarda longuement ses mains, la bouche entr'ouverte et les yeux agrandis par la stupeur. Lorsqu'elle reprit ses esprits, Matt avait disparu.

**_Mystic Falls – 29 juin_**

Caroline attendait d'apercevoir la tête brune ébouriffée de Tyler, le cœur en fête. C'était comme si d'un coup, tout se mettait à aller bien sans crier gare. Jeremy était de nouveau en vie, Silas était au fond de l'eau, le voile de l'Autre Côté était retombé. Tout allait bien. Enfin, le pauvre Stefan devait souffrir, et Elena faisait n'importe quoi avec Damon, mais ce genre de choses paraissait si secondaire, quand des gens mouraient tout autour. Et puis, ce n'était pas irréversible : Elena finirait probablement par se réveiller et retourner avec le véritable amour de sa vie. Non, indéniablement, il y avait un parfum de mieux qui flottait dans l'air.

« Peu importe la rudesse de l'hiver, le printemps vient toujours », disait son père, se souvint Caroline. Et il avait raison. Comme souvent. Ses pensées allèrent vers Klaus, à qui elle devait une partie immense de son bonheur. Elle sourit sans s'en rendre compte, pensant au beau geste de l'originel. Presque machinalement, elle prit son téléphone et rédigea un message : « Merci. Merci, merci, merci ».

Peu de temps après, un petit bip résonna.

« Assure-toi simplement qu'il n'encoure plus jamais ma colère. Je n'ai été que trop clément. Ça n'arrivera plus ».

Elle réprima un frisson. Malgré l'embryon d'amitié qu'elle partageait peut-être avec Klaus, elle ne s'habituait pas à la menace latente qu'il représentait. Elle allait ranger son téléphone, quand il sonna.

– Caroline Forbes, j'écoute.

– Bonjour, Caroline, c'est le Dr Fell.

Caroline fronça les sourcils.

– Que se passe-t-il ?

– C'est à propos de ta mère… ce que j'ai à te dire n'est pas…

– Dites-le, et c'est tout.

– Elle est décédée. Je suis vraiment désolée.

– QUOI ?! hurla Caroline. Comment ça, décédée ?! Je vous ai donné deux litres entiers de mon sang pour éviter que cela n'arrive.

– Nous en arrivons à notre autre problème : votre sang ne l'a pas guérie. J'ignore comment cela a pu se produire.

– Comment ça, vous l'ignorez ?

– A la lueur de mes premières observations, je pense que la Veine de Vénus y est pour quelque chose.

– C'est n'importe quoi. Plein de gens sont soignés grâce à du sang de vampire et pour autant, ils carburent à la Veine de Vénus.

– Pour l'instant, je pense que la Veine de Vénus a consommé le sang. Peut-être que ta mère en prenait en quantité trop importante. Peut-être également que c'est une question de malformation génétique. Je dois faire des recherches plus poussées.

– Bien. Au revoir.

Caroline entra dans la chambre de sa mère comme une folle, les yeux humides. Elle la vit allongée sur son lit, l'air calme. Apaisé.

Cette vision lui arracha un filet de larmes, qui coulèrent lentement de ses yeux à la commissure de ses lèvres, traçant des sillons de cristal sur ses joues.

Tremblante, elle se pencha pour embrasser le front de sa mère.

C'était si froid.

Un nouveau sanglot secoua la gorge de Caroline. Elle se laissa aller à ses larmes, presqu'allongée sur sa mère. Elle demeura ainsi, à pleurer l'amour d'une mère qu'elle ne verrait jamais plus, un nombre d'heures qu'elle ne put évaluer. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était que cela avait duré au moins quelques heures, puisque le ciel était noir comme son humeur, lorsqu'elle se redressa.

– Il faut que le corps soit emmené à la morgue, dit alors Meredith Fell, qui revenait, une poche de sang à la main. Et il faut vous nourrir.

Caroline dédaigna la poche de sang des yeux, absorbée par ses pensées.

– Vous savez que je lui disais tout le temps des horreurs ? Qui sait si elle savait à quel point je l'aime…

Meredith était coutumière de ce genre de regrets. Elle les croisait souvent chez les familles des patients que l'on perdait. Mais on ne prenait jamais l'habitude de voir des yeux ravagés par le chagrin et dévorés par le regret. Qui pouvait se vanter d'avoir à ses dits proches assez de « je t'aime » pour s'en tirer sans regrets dans ces moments-là ?

– Je pense qu'elle savait combien vous l'aimiez. Les mères savent ce genre de choses.

Caroline sourit amèrement. Elle embrassa une dernière fois sa mère, l'étreignit puis se résolut à la quitter pour toujours, le cœur en miettes.

– Adieu, Maman. Je t'aime, Maman. Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime.

**_Nouvelle Orléans – 30 juin _**

Katherine s'éveilla à nouveau, en sursaut.

–Que de précautions pour séquestrer une pauvre humaine… commenta Katherine en voyant Klaus.

– Même humaine, tu es la créature la plus perfide que je connaisse, répondit posément Klaus. Quand bien même tu serais morte, je ne te laisserais pas sans surveillance.

Elle haussa les épaules, arborant un sourire sardonique.

– Flattée.

Un homme à la peau noire fit alors son entrée.

– Marcel, je te présente Katherine. C'est elle, ma poche de sang vivante.

– A qui ai-je l'honneur ? demanda Katherine, d'un air exagérément courtois.

– Personne ne t'a demandé ton avis, dit Klaus.

Katherine se tut, observant l'éclat de désir qui brillait dans les yeux du vampire qui accompagnait Klaus.

Elle le tenait, sa clef vers la liberté.

_Sois tranquille, ma Haine, car bientôt tu dormiras repue du sang que j'aurai versé pour toi..._


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour, chers(ères) lecteurs(trices), après le prologue pour une mise en bouche, le premier chapitre commence, et avec lui les choses sérieuses, puisque le premier lemon est là :)

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**_Mystic Falls – 3 septembre_**

Deux mois. Deux longs mois, Caroline avait compté : soixante-sept jours que sa mère avait quitté ce monde. Et la douleur n'avait pas diminué d'un iota. Qui avait dit que le temps pansait les blessures ? Un connard à qui elle tordrait bien le cou, en cet instant.

Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux peu soignés, et soupira. Quand cela s'arrêterait-il ?

Puis la pensée qui lui venait chaque soir et qu'elle refoulait chaque soir : _éteindre son humanité._

Il serait si bon, pour une fois, de se reposer de cette souffrance qui lui comprimait le cœur. D'autant que ces sentiments déjà si douloureux, si profonds, étaient amplifiés par sa condition de vampire. Elle entendit sonner, mais ne se leva pas pour ouvrir. Elle savait que c'était Tyler, et qu'il entrerait quand même.

– Bonsoir, ma chérie. Ça va ?

Elle eut envie de répondre un sec « à ton avis », mais se ravisa : ce n'était pas de sa faute.

– Pire qu'hier, moins mal que demain, dit-elle. Je n'en peux plus.

Il la prit dans ses bras, pour lui insuffler la force de surmonter les épreuves, mais elle se sentit plus étouffée qu'autre chose.

Le sentiment insidieux qui la travaillait un peu plus chaque jour se réveilla : _elle ne supportait plus Tyler._ Chacune de ses attentions pleines de tendresse la mettait mal à l'aise.

Elle comprit qu'elle ne tiendrait plus ainsi.

Elle devait l'éteindre.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**_Université de Whitmore – 3 septembre _**

Elena entra dans sa nouvelle chambre, la peau joliment caramélisée par des vacances idylliques avec Damon. Elle sourit rien qu'à cette pensée. Surtout que la suite s'avérait toute aussi réjouissante : la fac avec Caroline et Bonnie comme colocs, voilà qui promettait !

– Tu es Elena ?

Elena se retourna pour apercevoir une fille plutôt petite et menue, qui portait une chevelure rousse très longue.

– Oui.

– Enchantée. Je suis Stacy, ta coloc.

– Pardon ? J'étais censée être avec Bonnie Bennett et Caroline Forbes.

– Euh… Je ne sais pas qui est cette Bonnie Bennett, mais Caroline Forbes est bien censée être la dernière des trois. Par contre, elle ne s'est pas présentée à la cérémonie de bienvenue d'hier.

– Moi, c'était prévu, mais elle était censée arriver dès le premier jour. Tout comme Bonnie, dit Elena, songeuse. Merci, on se revoit tout à l'heure.

Elle sortit de la chambre et prit son téléphone pour appeler Damon.

– Elena ! Seulement deux heures qu'on s'est quittés et tu peux déjà plus te passer de moi ?

– Sois sérieux, Damon. Il y a des trucs bizarres qui se passent. Bonnie et Caroline ne sont pas là.

– Je sais, dit Damon, le ton plus grave, cette fois. Je pense que tu ferais bien de rentrer. Ce que j'ai à t'annoncer ne se dit pas au téléphone.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**_Mystic Falls – 3 septembre _**

_Personne ne t'aime, personne. Même pas lui. Même pas lui qui t'avait qui t'avait promis que ce serait_ pour toujours et à jamais. _Personne ne t'aime et en mille ans, tu n'as suscité l'affection de personne. Tu devrais juste mourir, ma fille. Tu es une abomination. Un crime que ton père avons commis il y a un millénaire. Tu dois mourir, c'est la seule chose qui te reste à faire._

**_Maman, pourquoi me détestes-tu autant ? _**

_Parce que tu es un monstre._

Rebekah s'éveilla, essoufflée. Mais Esther était toujours là. Tout comme étaient là Michael, Klaus, Kol et Elijah. Ils étaient _toujours_ là. Elle enragea en constatant qu'elle n'avait pas dormi plus de cinq minutes. Elle n'avait pas dormi depuis deux mois.

– Tu dois mourir, ma fille, dit Esther.

– Pour une fois, je suis d'accord, dit Klaus.

– Il est ton devoir de disparaître, ajouta Elijah. Tu constitues un désagrément trop important.

N'en pouvant plus, elle hurla en déchirant les draps de ses mains.

– LAISSEZ-MOI ! éructa-t-elle en balançant tout son lit contre le mur.

Il heurta la coiffeuse avec fracas.

– Petit insomnie ? dit alors la voix narquoise d'Alexander.

Sachant bien qu'elle ne toucherait pas cette illusion, elle prit tout de même la peine de lui envoyer le vase qui trônait sur sa table de chevet. Elle s'attendit à ce qu'il lui passât au travers pour entrer en collision avec le mur, mais Alexander le détruisit de sa main, au vol.

Cette fois, elle écarquilla les yeux.

– TU N'ES PAS MORT ?

– Je regrette. Tu ne peux pas me tuer, rit-il.

Il s'approcha d'elle à pas lents, passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

– Pauvre abomination…

– Ne me touche pas, pesta-t-elle en se dégageant.

– Je vais faire plus que te toucher, ma chère Rebekah… Je vais te tuer.

Elle lui jeta un regard haineux.

– La seule chose qui puisse me tuer a disparu, pauvre imbécile.

– On ne sait pas, ma chère Rebekah. On ne sait pas… Rien n'est définitif. N'oublie pas que les sorcières pensent à tout.

Alexander tourna les talons, sur cette déclaration sibylline.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Katherine sourit à Marcel qui venait.

– Mon amour, tu m'as tellement manqué, dit-elle sans en penser un mot.

A dire vrai, elle trouvait Marcel stupide et fat, mais peu importait.

– Katherine… j'ai ce dont tu as besoin.

Elle se laissa embrasser et répondit même au baiser, avant de prendre un air inquiet.

– Tu es sûr que Klaus ne te tuera pas.

– Nous fuirons. Nous fuirons si loin qu'il ne retrouvera jamais.

– Il est trop fort. Il nous rattrapera.

– Je te protégerai.

Elle rit doucement.

– Marcel… Avant, j'étais un vampire. Plus fort que toi. J'avais plus de cinq siècles et une ruse que peu égalaient. Il m'a quand même eue, tu vois bien.

– Je te dis que je connais un moyen.

– Marcel…

– Plus de discussion, Katherine. Je n'en peux plus de t'aimer sans pouvoir te toucher, sans pouvoir être avec toi à chaque seconde et te déclarer mienne à qui voudra l'entendre. Je vais t'emmener et faire de toi un vampire. Ensuite, nous serons heureux.

– Je dois rester humaine, dans les premiers temps, objecta-t-elle, n'ayant aucune envie d'être faite vampire par ce crétin. S'il nous retrouve, je peux devenir une monnaie d'échange. N'oublie pas que sans moi, plus d'hybrides. Il a beau avoir prélevé beaucoup de sang, Klaus est trop prévoyant pour me tuer si je suis humaine.

– Ça alors… je vois pourquoi Klaus se méfie tant de toi. C'est le diable qui te souffle ses idées !

Katherine prit l'air faussement sombre.

– Quand on a vécu dans la peur pendant tout ce temps, on apprend à fuir comme une pro.

Il eut l'air grave.

– Je suis désolé. Tiens.

Il la fit boire une potion préparée par des sorcières. Katherine sourit intérieurement : demain, elle serait libre. Alors elle prendrait sa vengeance, sa _vraie_ vengeance.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

– On dirait que nous avons affaire à une meute, ricana Caroline en face d'une demi-douzaine de loups-garous qui la dévisageaient.

– Va-t'en d'ici, vampire, dit une louve.

– Laisse-la, elle a l'air dérangée. J'ai hâte de la croquer, renchérit un autre loup.

La seconde d'après, elle lui avait arraché le cœur.

– Pauvre con, ricana Caroline. A qui le tour ? Je commence à m'amuser follement, vous n'imaginez pas. Personne ? Tant pis, je choisis.

Elle se jeta sur la femme qui lui avait demandé de partir, et lui brisa la nuque. Mais elle sentit alors une aiguille se planter dans son omoplate. Elle se sentit faible immédiatement, reconnaissant les symptômes du venin de loup-garou. Pourquoi agissait-il si vite ?

Alors que la fièvre la prenait, elle tituba légèrement, voyant une louve pointer vers elle un pieu. Sa dernière pensée fut pour sa mère, alors qu'elle attendait la mort sans ciller.

C'est alors que la tête de la louve qui la menaçait d'un pieu… disparut tout simplement.

– Eh bien, chou, tu es douée pour te retrouver dans des situations impossibles, dit Klaus.

Il porta Caroline comme après un mariage, pour la mener à la chambre nuptiale.

– Le premier qui approche encore cette jeune fille trouve la mort. Et dans de bien cruelles circonstances.

Il la ramena chez elle, la déposa dans son lit, puis se tailla les veines, avant de porter le poignet à la bouche de Caroline, qui lécha sans réfléchir.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

– Où est-elle ? s'inquiéta Elena. Je suis bien placée pour savoir qu'il ne faut pas laisser un vampire ayant éteint son humanité sans surveillance. Elle pourrait faire quelque chose qu'elle regrettera une fois son humanité revenue.

– Elle sort tous les soirs, mais elle revient, dit Tyler. Elle est en pleine dépression.

– C'est bien le moment, pesta Damon.

– Damon ! s'indigna Elena.

– Et du côté de Bonnie, on a des nouvelles ? demanda Matt.

Jeremy s'assombrit.

– A ce propos, j'ai des choses à vous avouer…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Caroline s'éveilla dans sa chambre, se demandant comment il était possible qu'elle y fût. A moins que ce ne fût l'enfer ?

– Bonjour, Love.

– C'est donc toi qui m'as sauvée.

– Comme toujours.

– Si tu t'attends à des remerciements, tu es mal tombé. Je ne t'avais rien demandé, et je ne suis pas spécialement heureuse d'avoir survécu, alors je n'ai aucune raison d'éprouver un iota de gratitude.

– Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais l'habitude d'en éprouver beaucoup, cingla Klaus, pas furieux pour un sou, puisqu'il avait compris qu'elle avait éteint son humanité.

Elle s'esclaffa.

– Pourquoi as-tu éteint ton humanité ?

– Oh, non, Klaus, pas toi. Pas ça. Tu ne vas pas te mettre à faire le psy à deux balles ?

Il sourit.

– Tu peux servir cette insolence à tes amis les gentils vampires, mais moi, je ne suis pas de ceux-là.

Il regarda dans les yeux, et dit :

– _Dis-moi immédiatement ce qui t'a amenée à inhiber ton humanité. _

Prenant une voix d'automate, elle répondit docilement :

– Ma mère est morte, tuée par Silas. J'ai tenu le coup tout l'été, puis la pression psychologique et émotionnelle a été trop forte.

Il eut la mine grave.

– Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait si j'avais pris de la Veine de Vénus ?

Il sourit.

– Je t'aurais vidée de ton sang, et ensuite, je t'aurais contrainte.

Elle éclata de rire.

– Au moins, c'est radical.

– Je n'aime pas les fioritures.

– C'est ce que j'aime chez toi. Ça et ton côté… badass. J'adore ton côté sombre.

Klaus écarquilla les yeux, hébété : la voix de Caroline s'était faite roucoulement, ses yeux émettaient une invitation tentatrice. Il savait que c'était l'effet de son humanité inhibée, mais le résultat était le même : il sentait une lave dense lui couler dans les veines.

– Caroline…

Elle se leva de son lit, et avança vers lui à pas lents et sensuels.

– Klaus, nous en avons tous deux envie… murmura-t-elle si bas que sans son ouïe de vampire, l'originel n'aurait pas entendu.

L'index de Caroline vint caresser la clavicule de Klaus, puis se perdre dans le creux de sa poitrine.

Son autre main s'affairait à déboutonner la robe, qui tomba bientôt sur le parquet. Klaus retint son souffle. Si elle continuait… il ne répondait plus de rien. Il n'avait qu'une envie, la plaquer contre le mur et poser ses lèvres sur la chair palpitante de son cou.

Caroline se débarrassa également de son soutien-gorge. Klaus déglutit péniblement. Bien sûr, elle ne le pardonnerait jamais d'avoir abusé d'elle alors qu'elle était sans humanité. Mais après tout, qu'importait ? De toute façon, elle le détestait déjà. Et puis, il la voulait depuis trop longtemps.

Il attrapa la petite main qui taquinait son torse, et avec un sourire diabolique et une vitesse incroyable, il la plaqua contre le mur, maintenant ses deux mains au-dessus de sa tête.

Elle gémit de plaisir lorsqu'il plongea vers sa poitrine pour embrasser un son sein droit, avant d'en suçoter le mamelon. Elle émit un gémissement éhonté, aveu sans équivoque du plaisir qu'elle éprouvait. Elle tenta de libérer ses mains pour le caresser comme il la caressait, mais il la tenait fermement. De la main qui ne la tenait pas, il glissa sur son ventre avant d'atteindre son intimité, encore protégée par le tissu léger de sa culotte.

Il la caressa à travers l'étoffe, ce qui provoqua de nouveaux gémissements. Galvanisé, Klaus émit un râle rauque avant de se pencher – ce qui le contraint de la lâcher – pour lui ôter sa culotte et l'embrasser.

L'embrasser en bas.

Caroline hoqueta : il l'embrassait _en bas._ Tyler n'avait jamais fait une chose pareille. Haletante, elle planta ses mains dans la chevelure de son originel. Alors que de sa langue experte, il taquinait le bouton de rose, elle se mit à hurler son nom, lui tirant les cheveux sans ménagement.

– Klaus…

Entendre son nom murmuré de manière si lascive fut comme un électrochoc pour le vampire, qui posa Caroline sur le lit avant de l'y rejoindre. Profitant de sa vitesse vampirique, elle s'empressa de se positionner à califourchon sur lui, mais il la renversa bien vite. Elle se laissa faire en riant, presque hystérique tant il la mettait au supplice en l'inondant d'un plaisir sans mélange.

Pressée d'avoir ce qu'elle voulait, Caroline déchira la chemise de Klaus, qui amusé, s'occupa de se débarrasser de son pantalon puis de son caleçon. Alors, il entra en elle, accueilli par un antre brûlant et doux. Il imprima un mouvement de va-et-vient d'abord très lent, bien que profond, mais qui gagna en vitesse et en amplitude au fur et à mesure, jusqu'à arriver à un rythme à la limite du soutenable. Il la prenait sans répit, enivré par le plaisir du moment.

Ils atteignirent l'extase jouissive ensemble, puis le plaisir retomba en vagues d'intensité décroissante, jusqu'à ce qu'ils finissent allongés l'un près de l'autre, repus et agréablement engourdis.

Klaus s'appuya contre la tête du lit, incapable de regretter ce qui s'était passé quand bien même ce n'était dû qu'à l'état actuel de Caroline.

– Tu sais, Love, les choses sont souvent…

Il se ravisa en voyant qu'elle dormait déjà profondément. Il s'esclaffa.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Katherine sourit à Marcel qui entrait. Il l'embrassa et elle répondit à ce baiser, bien que peu réjouie à l'idée.

– J'ai ce qu'il te faut ! déclara Marcel.

– Vraiment ? demanda Katherine, singeant parfaitement l'air émerveillé des pucelles amoureuses.

– On va pouvoir partir ensemble.

– Tu es sérieux, Mars ?

– Regarde, répondit-il en lui tendant un petit flacon. Fabriqué par les sorcières. C'est une potion qui te rendra malade et nauséeuse. Et le sang de vampire ne guérira pas ton mal. Seul l'antidote te guérira.

– Mais Klaus ne le saura pas, dit Katherine. Et par mesure de sécurité, il préférera m'envoyer à l'hôpital.

– Parfaitement.

Marcel versa le contenu du flacon dans la bouche de Katherine, qui but avec joie.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Rebekah passait tout son temps au lit, ces derniers temps. Sans jamais dormir. Hantée par le chasseur, elle vivait dans une souffrance permanente. Lorsque la sonnerie de sa grande maison tinta, elle ne sut déterminer si c'était la réalité ou une simple illusion. Mais comme le bruit lui perçait les tympans, elle se résolut à ouvrir la porte. Elle ne trouva personne devant, seulement une petite boite en métal. En l'ouvrant, elle trouva un pieu.

En chêne blanc.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

– C'est la Toxicose du Double, déclara sombrement Klaus.

– La Toxicose du Double ? demanda Katherine entre deux vomissements.

– Lorsque deux doubles d'époques éloignées se côtoient, l'équilibre naturel considère que c'est trop, aussi l'un d'eux tombe-t-il malade, et souffre une longue maladie qui le mène inéluctablement à la mort.

Katherine frissonna.

– Je vais donc mourir ?

– Très probablement. A moins que l'autre Double ne meure.

– Tu vas la tuer ?

– Absolument pas. Du moins pas pour te sauver.

– Tu les créeras comment, tes hybrides ?

– Tu vas mettre longtemps à mourir, assez en tout cas pour que j'aie plus que de sang que nécessaire.

Katherine le foudroya du regard. Cela compromettait tous ses plans.

– A force de vomir, je vais me déchirer l'œsophage. Cela arrive souvent aux filles anorexiques.

– Comment sais-tu cela ? s'étonna Klaus.

– J'ai fait médecine, il y a quelques années. Je m'ennuyais, alors je me suis dit que consacrer quelques années à une chose aussi inutile pour un vampire c'est mon sens de l'absurde.

Elle vomit à nouveau, se demandant comment elle allait faire pour lui échapper s'il ne l'envoyait pas à l'hôpital.

– Je me fiche que tu te déchires l'œsophage. Du moment que tu me fournis en sang.

Elle haussa les épaules.

– Me déchirer l'œsophage ne fera qu'accélérer ma mort.

– J'ai assez de temps, dit Klaus.

– Peux-tu au moins me procurer des calmants ?

Klaus sourit.

– Non.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Caroline se réveilla délicieusement courbaturée, prête à recommencer le sport. Mais en tendant sa main de l'autre côté du lit, elle ne heurta que le vide.

– Quel salaud, ce Klaus, ricana-t-elle, nullement blessée. Il me saute et s'en va aussi sec.

– Quoi ?!

– Oups, rit Caroline en voyant que Tyler était là.

– Tu as couché avec Klaus ?!

– Ouais. Et c'était mieux qu'avec toi.

–… Je… Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! s'insurgea Tyler.

– Et que vas-tu faire ? se moqua Caroline. Tuer Klaus ? Ah, mince ! Tu ne peux pas, tu as peur !

Ecoeuré, Tyler tourna les talons avant de haïr complètement la femme de sa vie.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Je ne t'ai jamais aimée, petite sœur… Tu ne comptes pas, tu ne compteras jamais… Tu dois mourir, abomination. Tu me dégoûtes, tu es si stupide d'avoir cru à une histoire d'amour entre nous. Tu devrais juste mourir… _

Rebekah hurla aux illusions de disparaître, mais comme d'habitude, elles demeurèrent bien présentes.

_Le pieu en chêne blanc. Sa liberté._

Malgré mille putains d'années de vie, Rebekah n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir vécu. Rien de réel, en tout cas, songea-t-elle, évoquant mentalement Alexander.

Elle saisit le pieu qui reposait tranquillement dans un tiroir et le dirigea vers sa poitrine.

La liberté.


	3. Les Battements du Coeur blessé

**Chapitre 2 : Les battements du cœur blessé **

**_Nouvelle-Orléans – 5 septembre _**

Katherine, toujours attachée à cette satanée chaise qu'elle ne quittait depuis qu'elle était devenue la poche de sang de Klaus, gardait la tête sur le côté pour pouvoir vomir dans la bassine mise à sa disposition. C'est alors qu'elle vit une foule de vampires arriver. Avec Marcel à leur tête.

Klaus ne tarda pas à apparaître.

– C'est une réunion de militants anti-sorcières ? railla-t-il, l'air furieux.

– Nous sommes venus reprendre Katherine. Tu lui as extorqué assez de sang pour tes hybrides.

– Je vais tous vous tuer un par un.

– C'est ce que tu crois.

Katherine vit un combat sans merci commencer sous ses yeux ébahis. Klaus était largement plus puissant que les autres vampires, mais ceux-ci avaient un large avantage du nombre, aussi pendant que l'originel massacrait quelques vampires, d'autres eurent l'occasion de la libérer et de s'enfuir avec elle.

Rompue aux intrigues amoureuses, elle prit bien sûr le soin d'avoir l'air inquiet :

– Et… Marcel ? Il va…

Elle une quinte de toux.

– Bien ?

– Oui, confirma une vampire, une fois qu'ils furent dehors. Tu dois boire ça.

Elle la fit boire l'antidote. Katherine sentit immédiatement un bien-être tiède se répandre dans son corps.

* * *

**_Mystic Falls – 5 septembre _**

Caroline menait une de ses énièmes expéditions punitives lorsqu'elle tomba nez à nez avec Elena. Déjà ennuyée à l'idée du sermon que cette sainte-nitouche lui pondrait, elle tenta de s'esquiver discrètement ce fut bien entendu vain.

– Caroline ! J'ai quelque chose à te dire !

– Rien à foutre !

– Je suis déjà passée par là, dit Elena. Je t'assure que tu n'as pas envie de rester dans cet état.

– Que sais-tu de mes envies, exactement ? ricana Caroline, ponctuant son argument d'un bon coup de genou dans le menton de sa meilleure amie.

Elena émit un gémissement douloureux.

– Evidemment, reprit Caroline, toi, mademoiselle la sainte, l'ange pur, tu n'as que des leçons à donner ! Tu m'étonnes, ta pourriture de petit frère est revenu d'entre les morts, alors pourquoi tu continuerais de pleurer comme une conne ?

– Bonnie est morte ! Voilà pourquoi je continuerais de pleurer !

Caroline se figea : elle souffrait à nouveau. Ses jambes la lâchèrent, elle s'effondra au sol. Elle avait _mal_.

Les sanglots secouèrent sa poitrine, qui avait déjà été bien éprouvée, dernièrement. Elena la serra contre elle Caroline se laissa faire comme une poupée de chiffons. C'était comme si Elena n'était pas là.

* * *

Rebekah avait pris sa décision. Avant cela, elle avait quand même décidé de retarder l'échéance pour prendre un bain outrageusement luxueux, parfumé et mousseux. Son plaisir le plus doux, dans cette cruelle existence. A Klaus, elle ne fit aucun adieu. Elle se contenta d'envoyer un message à Elijah.

« Je t'aime, mon frère ».

Ce fut tout.

Puis, elle prit le petit pieu, très joli, du reste. Elle mourrait belle, dans une belle salle de bain, avec un pieu magnifiquement taillé. Si elle n'avait jamais pu combler le creux affectif qui avait ruiné sa vie, elle avait au moins réussi à être belle, réussite vaine, mais elle mourrait belle.

Elle caressa le petit objet de chêne blanc, tentant de faire taire les voix factices qui ne cessaient de la hanter.

– Adieu, monde cruel, dit-elle, levant son verre de vin de luxe à l'inanité de sa vie dans un geste de dérision.

Après avoir tout bu, elle dirigea le pieu vers sa poitrine, fermant les yeux.

Elle attendit avec appréhension que le pieu lui transperçât le cœur, mais rien ne vint.

– Tu es complètement demeurée ou quoi ?

Alexander.

Elle rouvrit les yeux et vit qu'il tenait le pieu par l'autre bout.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'indigna-t-elle.

– Tu es une imbécile, c'est ça ? Tu sais que ce pieu te tuera ?

– Je le sais mieux que quiconque et d'abord, ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais ?

– Depuis quand tu te soucies de ce que je veux ?

– Mais de quoi je me mêle ?! s'indigna Rebekah.

– Ta vie m'appartient. J'en ai payé le prix par cette malédiction qui fit de moi un chasseur, alors c'est moi qui décide de ta mort et je n'en ai pas décidé. C'est _moi_ qui te tuerai, Rebekah. Moi, et moi seul.

– Tu as perdu la tête ! hurla Rebekah en lui arrachant le pieu.

Vif comme l'éclair, et les yeux brûlant d'une colère que l'originelle ne s'expliquait pas, Alexander la plaqua contre le mur de marbre de la salle de bain. Elle sentit le froid du carrelage contre sa poitrine.

– Ne t'avise plus jamais de tenter de te suicider, murmura-t-il contre son oreille.

– Ne me donne pas d'ordres, répliqua-t-elle, le gratifiant d'un coup de coude dans les côtes.

Il se plia, peinant à respirer, tandis qu'elle se ruait sur une serviette de bain pour retrouver un semblant de dignité en y enroulant son corps encore mousseux.

– Inutile de cacher ce que j'ai déjà vu, et déjà _touché_.

– Porc.

– Tu ne tenais pas ce discours lorsque tu me chevauchais…

Un coup de pied d'une violence inouïe vint heurter le visage d'Alexander. Après avoir essuyé une douleur intense, le chasseur attrapa le pied de l'originelle. Elle s'était attendue à une revanche, mais il ne fit que le maintenir sur son épaule. Il l'observa un long moment, le sang coulant abondamment sur son visage. Rebekah était dans une position tout ce qu'il y a de plus inconfortable, mais était trop interloquée pour songer à en changer. Elle le fixait, intriguée.

Puis, il essuya de son autre main le sang sur sa joue, et lâcha le pied de l'originelle. De son index ensanglanté, il caressa ses lèvres. Rebekah sentit le goût métallique du liquide pourpre, mais s'écarta rapidement : qui savait ce que peut contenir le sang d'un chasseur ?

Puis, il avait disparu.

Rebekah réprima la colère qui menaçait de la noyer : pourquoi était-elle dans cette situation ? Elle décida que l'heure n'était plus aux larmes, mais à la prise en main. Il était temps de se ressaisir. Elle était millénaire, oui ou non ?

Fermement décidée à dire merde aux soucis, elle s'habilla, puis elle s'aperçut que les illusions qui la hantaient avaient disparu. Elle sut alors exactement ce qu'elle avait à faire.

* * *

Katherine soufflait comme un bœuf après avoir couru. Elle eut presque envie d'en pleurer : cela faisait plusieurs siècles qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie si faible.

– Ça va, mon cœur ?

Katherine eut envie d'enfoncer un pieu dans le cœur de ce crétin, mais y renonça : d'une part, elle ne faisait pas le poids, et d'autre part, Marcel était encore utile.

– Ça va aller ? demanda-t-elle. Tu n'as pas été mordu par Klaus, j'espère ?

– Non, j'y ai échappé de justesse. Nous l'avons battu comme plâtre. Il est plus fort, mais à plus de cent, nous avons eu le dessus. Il ne peut pas mourir, mais il peut endurer les coups.

– Bien fait, se réjouit Katherine, sincère pour la première fois.

Marcel rit.

– Qu'allez-vous faire de lui ?

– Déjà, le mettre en sûreté, là où il ne pourra pas nuire.

– C'est-à-dire.

Marcel haussa un sourcil méfiant.

– Tu t'intéresses beaucoup à ce sujet, je trouve.

Katherine prit l'air effrayé tout à fait crédible que Klaus lui inspirait.

– Bien sûr que je m'y intéresse, cet homme m'a tout pris dans ma vie. Et il peut encore me nuire tant qu'il est en vie.

Sentant son désarroi, Marcel la prit contre lui.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, je veillerai à ta sécurité.

Katherine en doutait fort : Klaus perdait bien une bataille à l'occasion, mais la guerre était toujours sienne.

– Où allons-nous ?

– On ne quitte pas la Nouvelle-Orléans.

Katherine sourit intérieurement : alors son atout, qui le rendait si mystérieusement puissant contre les sorcières, se trouvait donc ici. Sans quoi, il se serait enfui sur mars : quand on avait un compte à régler avec Klaus, on s'enfuyait loin.

* * *

**_Nouvelle-Orléans, 6 septembre _**

Rebekah vit Elijah de loin, et lui fit un signe de la main.

– Bonjour, Bekah.

– Bonjour, Elijah.

Elijah fronça les sourcils.

– Tu n'as pas l'air en forme.

– J'ai eu quelques petits problèmes. Tu vas bien ?

– Plutôt. J'ai été surpris par ton message.

– Comme je t'ai dit, j'ai une très mauvaise nouvelle.

– Je suppose que cela fera donc deux.

Rebekah eut l'air intrigué.

– Pardon ?

– Niklaus est introuvable. J'étais censé le voir, et il n'a pas montré le bout de son nez.

– Nik qui ne tient pas une de ses promesses ? Comme c'est surprenant… grinça Rebekah.

– Rebekah, je pense que c'est plus grave. Je m'apprêtais à me rendre chez lui. Il a beaucoup d'ennemis, ici.

– Qui ?

– Marcel et toute sa horde de vampires.

– Ils étaient amis, aux dernières nouvelles.

– Les amis sont comme les girouettes, ils vont dans le sens du vent.

– Elijah, ma mauvaise nouvelle rend la tienne plus inquiétante encore : il y a des pieux de chêne blanc en circulation.

– Comment ?

– J'ignore d'où ils viennent et qui les possède j'en ai simplement reçu un par courrier.

– Par courrier…

– Nous discuterons plus tard, allons chez Niklaus.

Ils s'y rendirent et constatèrent l'étendue des dégâts : une cinquantaine de vampires gisaient, morts, le cœur ou la tête arrachée.

– Merde alors, commenta Rebekah. C'est Stefan le boucher, mais Nik est pire.

– Ils ont dû le capturer.

– Je vais les éviscérer un par un, dit furieusement Rebekah.

Elijah retint un sourire : malgré elle, sa sœur restait loyale. Pour toujours et à jamais.

– Ne te méprends pas, Elijah, cingla Rebekah, ayant deviné sa pensée. Ce n'est pas pour le défendre, c'est…

– Je n'ai rien dit, coupa Elijah, amusé.

Le repaire de Marcel ne fut pas difficile à trouver : le vampire n'avait pas eu assez de temps pour en changer. Ils se hâtèrent donc d'y entrer. Alors qu'Elijah se tenait droit et digne, avec une classe inégalable, comme à son habitude, prêt à dégainer une palette de répliques acerbes et ironiques avant de se battre, Rebekah n'eut pas cette patience. Elle n'estima même pas utile de parler : à peine entrée, elle se jeta sur le vampire et le plus proche et lui arracha le cœur sans plus de cérémonie.

– Et d'un ! dit-elle. A qui le tour ?

La tribu de vampires, déjà bien entamée par Niklaus, n'avait plus très fière allure. Mais ils se battirent vaillamment, bien que vainement. Rebekah était survoltée, et portait encore en elle la fureur de ces deux mois passés sans sommeil et sans répit.

Les vampires qui restaient furent massacrés par les deux originels, mis à part Marcel. Rebekah le saisit par le cou et l'éleva au-dessus d'elle comme une bouteille prête à être bue.

– Où est mon frère ?

Elijah observait la scène, partagé entre l'amusement et l'horreur : il était taché de sang jusqu'au caleçon.

– Tu crois que je vais te le dire ? dit Marcel.

– Oui, répondit simplement Rebekah, l'air nonchalant.

– J'ai de la Veine de Vénus dans le sang.

– Super, et qui t'a parlé d'hypnose ? ricana la blonde.

Elle planta ses ongles dans le cou du vampire puis le jeta par terre.

– Me tuer te causera de graves problèmes.

– Ahem, très intéressant.

Elle planta son talon dans le torse de Marcel, qui hurla de douleur, alors que le métal de la chaussure Dior de Rebekah effleurait son cœur. La douleur était d'autant plus vive que Rebekah avait marché sur de la Veine de Vénus.

– Tu as vraiment la poisse, tu sais ? Si le hasard voulut que tu tombes sur Elijah, tu serais mort rapidement et proprement. Mais moi, je suis comme le reste des Mikaelson : j'en fous partout.

Elle appuya légèrement sur son cœur, puis tournoya le pied.

– Oh, ça fait mal ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire angélique. J'ai la vive impression que tu as envie d'être achevé.

– Je préfère mourir que t'avouer où est Klaus…

– Oh, mais n'aie crainte, mon cher ami. Tu _vas_ mourir. Reste à savoir quand.

Entre-temps, Elijah avait retrouvé Klaus et appela Rebekah depuis la cave. L'originelle écrasa le cœur de Marcel, qui fut réduit en bouillie. Elle laissa le cadavre et rejoignit son frère.

Klaus était suspendu au plafond par un crochet de boucher qui lui transperçait la poitrine et semblait… furieux. Au lieu de faire de la peine, comme n'importe qui à sa place, il inspirait la peur. Rebekah soupira.

– Vous allez me regarder comme ça toute la nuit ou vous allez me libérer ?!

Rebekah flanqua un coup de pied dans les jambes de son frère aîné.

– Je vais te tuer, Bekah !

– Même pas fichu d'être une victime décente.

– Ne marche pas sur le sol qui m'entoure, tu te retrouvais bloquée, avertit Klaus. Tu vois la ligne en poudre blanche ? N'entre pas dans ce cercle.

Rebekah hocha la tête.

– Alors on fait comment ?

Elijah fouilla dans sa poche à la recherche de pièces de monnaie, puis il en tira trois vers la chaîne qui tenait Klaus au crochet. Celle-ci se brisa, et Klaus tomba, non sans un grognement mécontent.

– C'est une sorcière de bas étage qui a fait ce sort, dit Elijah. C'est évident lorsqu'on constate qu'elle a eu besoin de poudre. Ce qui signifie, poursuivit-il en tirant le corps de son frère, que la barrière est faible et que si Klaus ne peut pas la traverser lui-même, je peux la lui faire passer.

– Quelle culture parallèle impressionnante, dit Rebekah.

Une fois Klaus sorti de la barrière, il arracha lui-même le crochet de boucher, voyant son sang répandu partout, à même le sol.

– Il faut brûler cette maison, je refuse que mon sang soit accessible à tout le monde.

– Après ça, il faudra que je vous parle de quelque chose d'important.

* * *

**_Mystic Falls, 6 septembre _**

Caroline se tenait face à une check-list fraîchement établie par ses soins. Elle était maniaque des listes : ça aidait à avoir une vision globale des choses.

La liste occurrente s'appelait « Comment ma vie est devenue merdique et comment j'ai empiré les choses en étant stupide ».

1) Ma mère est morte

2) J'ai tué plusieurs vampires innocents qui ne m'ont rien fait

3) J'ai couché avec Klaus

4) Ma mère est morte

5) J'ai couché avec Klaus

6) Je n'ai personne sur qui me venger

7) Tyler me hait

8) Le 7) m'indiffère presque, tant mon cœur saigne. C'est même futile. Après tout, nous sommes-nous vraiment aimés ? Cela a été si court avant que sa cavale folle commence.

Caroline se laissa aller contre le lit, rêvassant tristement. Elle pensa à son enfance, au jour où son père lui avait appris à faire du vélo. « Reste droite et ne regarde pas en bas. Je te montre une fois, et ensuite tu te débrouilleras, je sais que tu y arriveras ».

Elle y était arrivée. Et puis…

– Caroline, tu m'entends ?!

Caroline sortit de sa torpeur et cessa de fixer sans la voir sa fichue liste.

– Excuse-moi, j'étais concentrée…

Tyler savait très bien sur quoi elle était concentrée.

– « Le 7) m'indiffère presque, tant mon cœur saigne. C'est même futile. Après tout, nous sommes-nous vraiment aimés ? Cela a été si court avant que sa cavale folle commence. », lut Tyler d'une voix enragée. Futile ?! Je suis quoi, moi ? Une serpillère ? Tu couches avec Klaus et tu trouves que ce que je ressens est futile ?! Je te rappelle que tu viens de t'envoyer en l'air avec le mec qui a tué ma mère et la tante d'Elena.

Caroline explosa :

– Ma mère aussi est morte ! Et à quel moment tu t'en es soucié, dis-moi ?! Je te signale que quand j'ai couché avec Klaus, j'étais en mode vampire !

– Et alors ? Elena ne s'est pas transformée en marie-couche-toi-là, quand elle l'était !

Caroline gifla à toute volée Tyler.

– Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas…

– Toi, tu m'as bien mordue, tout ça plaire à ce fichu Klaus !

– J'étais inféodé !

– Et moi je n'étais pas moi-même ! Alors quoi, tu es excusé et moi non ?

– Eteindre son humanité n'est pas renoncer à ses désirs, c'est juste déterrer les plus profonds ! Alors, regarde-moi dans les yeux que tu n'éprouves pour lui que du mépris ?

Caroline le foudroya du regard.

– Pourquoi tu ramènes toujours tout à lui ? Ferais-tu un complexe d'infériorité par rapport au fait qu'il t'ait chassé ? Tu crois que je vais adhérer à votre concours de celui qui fait pipi le plus loin ? Tu me prends pour une femelle qui cherche le mâle alpha ?!

– Tu as quand même couché avec lui… Depuis quand éteindre son humanité fait naître le désir ? Ça désinhibe, c'est tout. Alors il faut bien qu'au fond tu aies éprouvé quelque chose pour lui...

Cette fois, Caroline explosa pour de bon.

– ET MERDE ALORS ! OUI, KLAUS ME FAIT VIBRER, C'EST ÇA QUE TU VOULAIS ENTENDRE ?! PARCE QUE LUI, AU MOINS, IL NE M'A PAS ABANDONNEE ! IL ETAIT LA, LUI !

La seconde d'après cette bienfaisante colère, Caroline regretta ses mots.

– Tyler, je ne voulais pas…

Il était déjà parti. C'était fini. Bêtement. Et le pire, c'est qu'elle n'avait plus la force de s'en soucier.

* * *

**_Nouvelle Orléans 6 septembre_**

Depuis sa cachette, Katherine observait attentivement la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Il y avait trois femmes, dont une recouverte d'une cape noire qui lui cachait le visage presqu'entièrement. Katherine ne distinguait que sa bouche plutôt épaisse, et la peau caramel de son menton. Les trois femmes venaient d'entrer, et l'ancienne vampire s'était empressée de se cacher dans un placard en attendant qu'elles sortissent, pour pouvoir s'échapper à nouveau.

- Imbécile de Marcel, dit alors la femme en cape noire, méprisante à souhait. Heureusement, il a fait exactement ce qu'il fallait. L'avantage des idiots rebelles, c'est qu'on peut leur faire croire qu'ils désobéissent quand ils sont tout juste dans le sentier qu'on leur avait tracé.

Les deux autres femmes s'esclaffèrent.

- Il s'attendait à quoi, en alliant défier un Originel ? Et qui plus est, le plus terrible de tous ? _L'hybride_…

Le dernier mot avait été prononcé avec un indicible dégoût.

- Bien entendu, dit la femme en cape. Tout s'est déroulé exactement comme prévu. Les deux lieux étaient parfaits. Le sacrifice a été des plus sanglants, et nous a apporté un pouvoir largement suffisant pour l'instant.

Katherine tressaillit : des sorcières. Toute humaine qu'elle était devenue, elle avait encore ses réflexes de vampire, et les vampires ne prenaient jamais la présence de sorcières comme une bonne nouvelle. En son for intérieur, elle était tout de même ravie de la suite des événements : Marcel était mort, et Klaus ne l'avait plus dans le collimateur, vu qu'il avait apparemment d'autres choses à régler, avec ces sorcières.

- Ilyana, dit la femme à la cape, apporte-moi une bougie.

Katherine sentit son cœur manquer un battement lorsqu'elle entendit le mot « bougie ». Elle était justement dans un placard plein de bougies ! Elle espéra seulement que ladite Ilyana irait chercher ailleurs : les sorcières avaient toujours des tonnes de bougies, alors un placard ne suffisait probablement pas. Mais Ilyana se dirigea exactement vers Katherine et la découvrit en ouvrant le placard.

La femme en cape sourit.

- Tu pensais vraiment que je ne sentirais pas ta présence, humaine ? dit-elle.

- Disons que je n'y avais pas réfléchi : tout ce qui m'intéressait, c'était de ne pas vous aider bêtement à le faire, répondit Katherine en sortant de l'armoire.

- Je vais te tuer, tu le sais ? Tu en sais trop.

- Non attendez ! J'en sais effectivement beaucoup, trop. Mais je sais aussi des choses que vous ignorez. Notamment sur Klaus Mikaelson.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je m'intéresse à Klaus ?

- Toutes les sorcières veulent la peau de Klaus. C'est dans leur nature.

Cette fois, la sorcière à la cape rit franchement.

- A vrai dire, ce que je veux dépasse largement la seule existence de Niklaus Mikaelson.

- Quoi que vous vouliez, je suis sûre, infiniment sûre que mes désirs n'entrent pas en contradiction avec les vôtres, voire qu'ils sont les mêmes.

- Et alors ?

- Je peux vous aider. Lisez dans mes pensées, vous verrez.

La sorcière hocha la tête ; l'amusement courbait ses lèvres d'une jolie manière. Elle pénétra l'esprit de Katherine et y lut tout ce qu'elle voulut savoir.

- Tu es un être abominable, conclut-elle. L'égoïsme est ta seule loi.

- Vous allez me tuer ?

- Non, je vais t'engager. Tu hais les vampires, et moi je veux les exterminer.

Katherine sourit de toutes ses dents.

- Mais je te préviens : je n'ai aucune confiance en toi, ni en ta parole – si tant est que tu en aies une ; j'ai vu dans ta mémoire un nombre incalculable de trahisons . Aussi vais-je te donner une chance, une seule et unique chance ; si tu me déçois, tu mourras à l'instant même où tu l'auras fait. Crois-moi, j'ai le pouvoir de connaître la moindre de tes pensées.

Katherine hocha la tête.

- Dernière chose : Elijah Mikaelson ne doit pas être un obstacle à la mission que je vais te confier. Les sentiments que tu as pu avoir pour lui m'importent pas. Il mourra comme les autres.

- Entendu. Je peux le faire de ma main, si vous le désirez.

La langue de la sorcière claqua, désapprobatrice.

– Pas de zèle, je te prie.

– Je peux au moins savoir qui vous êtes ?

– Tu peux m'appeler Suud. Maintenant, trêve de bavardage. Il faut que je fasse de toi une arme de destruction massive de vampires.

* * *

**_Mystic Falls – 10 septembre_**

– Tu as mauvaise mine, Love.

Caroline se redressa subitement, entendant cette voix. Elle se retourna promptement et gifla Klaus.

– Espèce de porc !

Klaus porta la main à sa joue, les yeux tempétueux.

– Personne ne m'a jamais giflé. Du moins, personne d'encore vivant.

– Ah oui, maintenant, tu nous joues le vampire menaçant !

– Je vois que tu as retrouvé ton humanité.

– Tu étais venu voir si tu pouvais pas encore me baiser ?

– Pas d'insolence ! dit sèchement l'originel.

– Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me mordre ?

– Caroline, ne me provoque pas…

– Je suis fatiguée, Mikaelson. Si fatiguée…

Elle se laissa aller contre le mur blanc cassé du couloir.

– Caroline, dit-il en lui caressant la joue de son seul index. Tendre Caroline…

Trop lasse pour résister, elle se laissa faire sans bouger.

– Ta vie de vampire ne fait que commencer, tu vas devoir affronter des peines comme celles-ci toute ton existence durant.

– C'est trop dur… Comment tu as fait ?

Il rit doucement.

– Je crains de n'être pas le meilleur exemple.

– Apprends-moi, Klaus.

– T'apprendre quoi, Love ?

– Apprends-moi à être dure comme toi. Apprends-moi à faire taire les battements de mon cœur blessé quand il crie trop fort.

Il sourit tristement.

– Crois-tu que j'aie su faire les hurlements du mien ?

– Alors comment as-tu survécu à mille ans comme ça ?

– J'ai survécu en devenant sourd.

Il l'embrassa sur le front et disparut dans la nuit.


	4. Chapitre 3 : La Chasseuse

Bonjour, chères amies :)

Je m'excuse de la lenteur de publication : je prends en ce moment les dispositions pour que ça s'arrange !

En attendant :

Lou : Merci, j'espère que cette suite te plaira :)

Cassandre : Merci et désolée pour l'attente :/ (pardonnée ?)

* * *

**_C_****hapitre 3 : La Chasseuse **

**_Nouvelle-Orléans – Repaire de Suud_**

- Avant que le rituel commence, je dois t'expliquer, Katerina Petrova, ce à quoi tu donnes ton consentement et ce à quoi tu renonces.

Katherine hocha la tête, concentrée : à vrai dire, peu de choses pouvaient la dissuader de devenir chasseur.

- En l'état actuel des choses, tu ne peux pas redevenir vampire : ce qui a marché une fois ne marchera pas à nouveau. Si tu mourais après avoir ingéré du sang de vampire, tu ne te réveillerais pas.

- C'est certain ? demanda Katherine.

- Sûr et certain. La magie qui a conçu le remède est puissante et je la connais depuis mon enfance : elle est irréversible. Le remède t'a guérie du vampirisme.

Katherine fronça un sourcil : ça craignait.

-En faisant de toi un chasseur, je t'accorde un pouvoir qui dépasse largement ce que tu pourrais rêver d'obtenir. Tu seras plus rapide qu'un vampire, plus forte, impossible à hypnotiser. Je ferai de ton corps une arme, un véritable arsenal vivant destiné à décimer les vampires, et, bien sûr, Silas.

- Jusque-là, c'est que de bonheur.

- Il y a une contrepartie. Une lourde contrepartie. A la mort de Silas, tu mourras.

Katherine se rembrunit : elle connaissait la malédiction du chasseur. Mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à devenir l'esclave de Suud et à mourir juste après.

- Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne, si toute cette puissance ne me sert que pour un court laps de temps ?

- Qui a parlé de court laps de temps ? Silas est extrêmement puissant et ta mission pourrait prendre des années.

- J'étais un vampire, Suud. Pour moi, cinquante ans, c'est court.

- C'est le prix à payer, Katerina.

Katherine secoua la tête.

- Impossible.

- Réfléchis bien, Petrova. Ta vie humaine ne promet non plus d'être longue. D'autant qu'elle est même fortement menacée, étant donné ta fragilité. Et ma puissance, ajouta Suud en souriant sous sa cape.

- Ne la joue pas menaçante, Suud. Tu m'as choisie. J'ignore pourquoi, mais il doit y avoir une excellente raison pour que tu l'aies fait en dépit de mes grands défauts. Je te suis indispensable, tu ne me tueras pas.

Suud crispa les lèvres, de manière presqu'imperceptible. Mais Katherine le remarqua et reprit :

- Je suppose que ce n'est pas un hasard si Marcel m'a cachée dans ton repaire et s'il m'a sauvée. Tu me voulais et tu as fait comme si c'était improvisé pour avoir un moyen de pression sur moi.

-Bien, concéda Suud en se détendant. Je suppose que tu n'es pas Katerina Petrova pour rien. Je vais donc te parler d'une solution alternative.

- Je suis toute ouïe.

- Après que tu aies tué Silas, je peux conserver ton âme et l'insuffler dans le corps de ton double vivant.

- Le corps d'Elena ? Mais elle est horriblement moche.

Suud ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

- Ne fais pas ta mauvaise tête. Vous êtes identiques.

- Je m'en contenterai.

- Alors nous pouvons procéder au rituel.

- Une minute : qui me dit qu'insuffler mon âme dans l'autre crétine est possible ? Et qui me dit que tu le feras ?

- Bien. Nous allons faire un pacte.

- Quel genre de pacte ?

- Un pacte de sang. Si je faillis à ma parole, je meurs. Tout bêtement.

- Et si je faillis à la mienne…

- Tu meurs aussi.

- Bon. Alors faisons ce satané pacte et passons aux choses sérieuses.

- Une dernière chose…

- Quoi encore ?

- La transition pour devenir chasseur est probablement l'épreuve la plus douloureuse que tu connaîtras.

- C'est pire que de devenir vampire ?

- Certainement. Dans la mesure où tu peux en mourir. Oh, Petrova, ne fais pas cette tête : tu es le genre de vermine qui survit à tout, conclut Suud dans un sourire.

* * *

Elena et Damon se redressèrent en riant, prêts à recommencer leur sport.

- Maintenant, annonça Damon en se penchant sur son ventre pour l'embrasser, je vais te…

- Non, Damon, attends, je…

- Ne fais pas ta timide, Elena…

- Non, je t'assure que…

- Ce qu'elle essaie de dire, coupa Stefan, c'est que je suis ici et que t'envoyer en l'air avec ce qui fut ma copine sous mes yeux est pour le moins inconvenant.

Damon cessa son petit jeu _illico presto_ et se leva les yeux vers son petit frère.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Damon ? demanda alors Stefan. Tu fais ton gentleman ? 'Faut pas ! Après tout, si tu as eu l'aplomb de me piquer ma copine, pourquoi n'aurais-tu pas celui de la _prendre _devant moi ?

- Fais attention à ce que tu dis, grinça Damon.

- Allons, allons, apaisa Stefan. Ne vous gênez pas pour moi, j'étais juste venu dire bonjour. Je descends prendre une collation.

Elena et Damon se regardèrent, contrits.

* * *

Rebekah Mikaelson était une femme qui n'aimait pas être contrariée. Ses mille ans d'existence n'avaient pas inculqué la patience à la belle originelle qui aimait avoir ce qu'elle voulait sans quoi elle pouvait devenir désagréable. Or, en l'occurrence : elle n'avait pas ce qu'elle voulait. Et elle n'avait pas le moyen de chercher par ses propres moyens : elle ignorait complètement où pouvait se trouver Alexander. Or, il était la seule personne qui pût la renseigner. Lui seul savait d'où venait les pieux en Chêne Blanc. Tout du moins, c'est ce qu'elle avait conclu en se souvenant qu'il avait promis qu'il était capable de la tuer. En revanche, elle ne s'expliquait pas son étrange réaction lorsqu'elle avait failli commettre ce forfait elle-même. Pourquoi avait-il été si énervé ? Et surtout, pourquoi l'avoir arrêté ? Il était chasseur de Vampires, pas SOS Vampires en détresse.

Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas le seul mystère qui entourât le chasseur : pourquoi était-il toujours en vie ? Elle lui avait arraché le cœur et il vivait encore. Agacée, Rebekah chassa cette pensée et réfléchit plutôt à la suite des événements : par où devait-elle commencer son enquête ? Fallait-il….

- Très chère abomination.

- Alexander… grinça-t-elle. Tu es venu me voir juste pour que je t'arrache encore le cœur ? Tu aimes donc tant cette sensation ?

- Trêve de bavardages inutiles, ma jolie suceuse de sang. Dis-moi la vérité et je te laisse tranquille.. .au moins jusqu'à la prochaine fois.

- La vérité ? Entendu : tu es un pauvre connard frustré qui n'arrive pas à mourir. Content ?

- Très amusant… vraiment spirituel, commenta Alexander sans se départir de son impassibilité. Mais passons aux choses sérieuses : où t'es-tu procuré le pieu de Chêne Blanc ?

Elle fronça les sourcils, mais décida de ne pas montrer son étonnement : mieux valait prêcher le faux pour avoir le vrai.

- Voilà qui ne te regarde pas.

- Tu es consciente qu'à part toi et ta dégoûtante famille, ces pieux ne menacent personne ?

- Raison de plus pour ne pas te révéler leur provenance, tu ne crois pas ?

- Tu exagères, _Bekah_. Il y a des personnes qui souhaitent ta mort bien plus que moi. Comment leur donner tort ?

Elle sourit, amusée.

- Ah, la, la. Tu m'as charmée une fois pour me piéger, cela n'arrivera pas deux fois. Les Chênes Blancs poussent, alors tu n'as qu'à faire un peu de sylviculture.

- De Sylviculture ! Mais attends tu te moques de…

Mais elle était déjà loin.

* * *

Allongée à même le sol rugueux, Katherine était entourée d'un cercle de flammes, autour duquel Suud tournoyait en lançant des incantations en araméen. Katherine comprenait aisément l'araméen, qui lui avait été enseigné par Elijah quelques siècles auparavant.

Lorsque Suud finit de parler, Katherine fut prise d'une vive douleur au niveau de la poitrine, douleur qui se répandit sur tout son corps. C'était comme une brûlure. C'était exactement la sensation qu'elle ressentait lorsque le soleil l'atteignait sans qu'elle eût sa bague sur elle. Elle hurla, et rua mais la douleur ne cessait pas.

Les mots de Suud lui revinrent en mémoire : elle risquait de mourir.

Pour la première fois, la mort lui semblait véritablement proche. A tout moment, elle pouvait lâcher prise si la douleur continuait ainsi. Les images de son passé lui revinrent alors. Elle revit sa sœur et son frère, lorsqu'ils jouaient ou montaient à cheval dans le grand domaine familial. Elle revit Alek, amant de passage pour qui elle n'avait pas ressenti grand-chose mais qui l'avait mise enceinte. Elle revit sa mère et son air mécontent, mais toujours tendre. Elle revit son père, si savant et cultivé, qui la posait sur ses genoux le soir pour lui lire des grands classiques littéraires…

Les larmes jaillirent : avant, c'était avant. Un avant si profondément enfoui dans le passé, un si lointain passé que s'en souvenir de manière aussi précise devenait douloureuse. Enfin, elle revit sa maison après qu'elle eût échappé à Klaus : une odieuse scène de crime, du sang partout. Sa mère éventrée sur le canapé, son père égorgé sur le tapis, ses frères et sœurs dépecés près de la cheminée.

Les larmes jaillirent à nouveau, de même que la soif de vengeance.

Oh non, elle n'allait pas mourir. Elle survivrait ne serait-ce que pour enfoncer un pieu en chêne blanc dans le cœur de Klaus.

Elle se débattit longuement contre la douleur, serrant les dents, implacablement motivée par ses projets. Lorsqu'enfin, la douleur cessa, elle perdit conscience.

Elijah posa son verre sur la table, et répondit à Hayley.

- Lorsqu'on a un objectif, on est prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour le remplir. Si cela passe par du « baby-sitting pour femmes enceintes », comme tu le dis si bien, alors je le ferai .

Hayley haussa les épaules et soupira.

- Tu es tellement… droit.

- Je suis un Mikaelson, il fallait bien équilibrer le tableau familial.

- Et donc, puisque tes frères et sœurs sont complètement siphonnés du bocal, tu t'interdis tout écart.

- Voilà une synthèse claire.

- Et tu n'as jamais eu envie de faire – ne serait-ce qu'une fois – un truc dingue ? Ou au moins avoir une petite amie.

Elijah crispa légèrement la mâchoire : _Katherine_. Il s'efforça de se détendre.

- J'ai eu quelques fiancées.

Hayley éclata de rire. « Quelques fiancées ». Il s'exprimait si bien que c'en devenait risible.

- Et laisse-moi deviner, la dernière en date – et quelle date ? on se demande, vu que ça pourrait aussi bien être il y a un siècle que le mois dernier – , t'a brisé le cœur si fort que tu n'as plus jamais aimé depuis.

L'originel se retint de froncer les sourcils. Elle avait encore visé juste : _Katherine_.

A ceci près que cette fois-ci, contrairement à quelques siècles plus tôt, c'était lui qui l'avait laissée tomber. La mort dans l'âme, il avait choisi l'enfant de Klaus. Où était Katherine à présent ? Probablement sur une île, en compagnie d'hommes-esclaves, à siroter des cocktails et se réjouir de la fin de ses problèmes. Car au fond, il n'avait pas cru en la déclaration de Katherine. Il avait _voulu_, il l'avait voulu tellement fort, mais comment oublier que Katherine était ce qu'elle était ? Sans loyauté pour personne, fidèle à sa seule personne.

Pourtant, cette fois, il y avait comme un soupçon de sincérité dans la promesse de Katherine. Il chassa cette pensée : décidément, il n'était toujours pas guéri de sa vieille maladie. Il voulait toujours avoir foi en Katherine.

- Quel est son nom ?

Elijah regarda Hayley droit dans les yeux. Cette louve était trop perspicace pour être agréable.

- Je serai à l'étage, si tu as besoin de moi.

Hayley sourit, légèrement désabusée : aussi étrange que cela parût, cet originel avait un côté attendrissant.

* * *

**_Nouvelle-Orléans_**

Katherine se réveilla courbaturée mais apaisée : elle n'avait plus mal. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir passé une éternité à brûler sans relâche.

- Félicitations, Katerina. Tu as survécu.

Katherine se redressa : les flammes n'étaient plus là.

- Tu as rêvé ? demanda Suud.

- Oui. J'ai fait des cauchemars assez désagréables, confirma la chasseuse.

- C'est normal. C'est ainsi que commence la malédiction du chasseur. Tu en auras pendant un certain temps, ne t'en soucie pas. Maintenant doit commencer ta formation.

- Bonjour, Katherine, dit alors un jeune homme à la longue chevelure châtain clair. Je suis Alexander.

- Alexander est ce que j'appelle un Chasseur Ultime.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que cette connerie ?_ songea Katherine.

- Tout chasseur fraîchement créé a besoin d'une formation. Et Alexander fait partie des plus expérimentés. Aussi va-t-il te former ?

- Jusqu'à quand ? Parce que j'ai vraiment hâte d'y aller.

- Jusqu'à ce que tu sois prête, dit sèchement Suud. Si tu as hâte, sois bonne élève.

- Pourquoi n'enlèves-tu jamais ta cape ? dit soudain Katherine.

- Du balai, cingla Suud.

Katherine et Alexander se mirent à marcher.

- J'ai l'impression d'être restée au moins un an dans ce cercle de feu.

- Tu es restée un an, confirma Alexander.

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Ce cercle de feu a entre autres la fonction de faille temporelle : le temps s'y arrête. Ici, seule une nuit est passée, mais ton supplice a duré un an.

- Ah ben ça par exemple… tu es resté un an, toi aussi ?

- Non, jusque-là, les chasseurs ne restaient que six mois, sauf moi qui suis resté huit mois. Ce qui fait de toi la nouvelle Chasseuse Ultime.

- Donc, je suis censée être la plus forte, c'est ça ?

- En effet. A terme, tu seras plus rapide, plus puissante et plus résistante que moi. Mais pour l'instant, tu n'es rien de tout cela. D'où la nécessité de te prodiguer un entraînement. Il faudra aussi que tu apprennes à lutter contre ta nature.

- Ma nature…

- Tu as connu l'envie de sang humain. Maintenant, tu vas connaître l'envie de verser le sang de vampire.

- Sinon, je vais m'attirer des ennuis, confirma Katherine. On commence quand ?

Alexander lui envoya un coup de poing. Elle n'eut pas le réflexe de le dévier, tant il était inattendu et diablement rapide.

- Maintenant.

* * *

**_Mystic Falls – quinze jours plus tard_**

- Stefan est très bizarre, dit Damon.

- Etant donné la situation, c'est un peu… compréhensible, tu ne crois pas ?

- Non. Je connais mon frère, dans ses meilleurs moments comme dans les pires : il n'est pas comme ça. Ce n'est pas sa manière de réagir habituelle.

- Hum… laissons-lui le temps.

Damon secoua la tête et monta voir Stefan.

- Tu as raison, dit alors Silas, lisant dans les pensées de Damon. Je ne suis pas Stefan.

- Silas… murmura Damon, abasourdi. Où est mon frère, espèce d'enflure ?

- Bah ! Il doit toujours être en train de nager. Par ailleurs, précisa Silas, si tu cherches ce cher petit chasseur qui sert de frère à ta copine vampire, j'en ai fait un lustre.

En effet, Jeremy était attaché, bâillonné et inconscient. Il était suspendu au plafond.

- Salaud…

- Fais attention à ce que tu dis !

Damon haussa les épaules, et dit fièrement :

- Je ne fais JAMAIS attention à ce que je dis.

- Tu as l'air content de toi.

- Je dois avouer, sourit Damon, que je me trouve plutôt pas mal.

Silas lut dans les pensées de Damon et n'y vit rien d'autre qu'Elena… En petite tenue.

- Tu es vraiment un crétin, conclut-il.

- Merci.

- Ce n'était pas un compliment.

- Je suis du genre SM.

- Trêve de plaisanterie !

Silas envoya un coup de pied à Damon, qui l'esquiva et tenta de riposter mais il sentit ses forces l'abandonner : on le manipulait.

- C'est bien, lève-toi, encouragea Silas. _Maintenant, casse le pied de la table de chevet_. C'est du bois d'ébène… c'est précieux. Tu as vu comme la sensation est douce ? _Maintenant tu vas te le pla_…

- Damon, non ! hurla Elena en lui arrachant.

- Ah, Elena, ravi de te rencontrer. Ben, tant que tu es là, pourquoi ne pas servir à quelque chose ? _Prends donc un autre pied de la table…_

Silas cessa de parler, soudainement transpercé par une flèche qui provenait de derrière lui. Silas tomba par terre et Katherine apparut, en équilibre sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

- Katherine ?! s'étonna Damon, enfin libre de ses mouvements, tout comme Elena.

- Partez vite, répondit Katherine, les yeux injectés de sang.

-Qu'est-ce que tu…

- PARTEZ ! cria-t-elle. Ou je ne réponds plus de moi !

Ils détachèrent Jeremy et déguerpirent.

Caroline passa une main dans ses cheveux, lasse. Depuis que Klaus lui avait parlé, elle ne faisait que repenser à ses propos. Devenir sourd à son cœur… n'était-ce pas éteindre son humanité ?

– Bonjour, Blondie…

– Katherine ?

Katherine sourit.

– Ravie que tu ne m'aies pas confondue avec ton insipide amie.

– Je te rassure, dit Caroline avec un sourire doucereux, il n'y a pas moyen de vous confondre : tu es bien trop vulgaire. Maintenant, je te suggère de dégager avant que je ne brise ton fragile petit cou d'humaine.

Avant de pouvoir se rendre compte de ce qui lui arrivait, Caroline se retrouva dans le noir de l'inconscience.

Lorsqu'elle émergea des limbes de son sommeil sans rêve, elle aperçut Katherine qui, vêtue d'une robe courte et de bottes à talon, se maquillait avec soin.

– Ah, tu es réveillée. J'aime ton sens du timing.

–… timing ?

– Oui, notre rencart sera là d'une seconde à l'au….

– Ekaterina Petrova, tu vas MOURIR !

Katherine claqua des doigts en voyant l'originel.

– C'est dingue, cet homme-là est toujours d'une exactitude effrayante ! rit-elle. Bonjour, Niklaus Mikaelson.

– Tu vas immédiatement relâcher Caroline où je te brise les os un à un, avant de te soigner avec mon sang pour recommencer.

Il se rua sur elle, avec une rapidité diabolique, mais insuffisante face à la Chasseuse, qui l'attrapa par le cou.

– Désolée, Klaus. C'est aujourd'hui que ton règne s'arrête.

Eberlué, il se dégagea en lui envoyant un coup de pied au ventre. Elle se plia de douleur mais fut prompte à riposter, et de manière hautement réfléchie : elle s'en prit directement à Caroline, qui, spectatrice de la scène, fut trop distraite pour réagir.

Désormais Katherine se tenait derrière Caroline, l'étranglant avec son avant-bras et tenant un pieu contre son cœur.

– Un geste brusque, Klaus, et je l'envoie de l'autre côté dire bonjour à ton frère Kol.

Furieux que Katherine évoquât Kol, et – surtout – osa s'en prendre à _Caroline_, Klaus réfléchissait à toute vitesse, mais fut bien obligé de conclure : il était _baisé_.

– Katherine, je te propose de marchander.

Katherine éclata de rire :

– Je ne veux rien de toi, Klaus. Je veux juste te voir souffrir les mille morts en voyant celle que tu aimes mourir lamentablement, sous tes yeux impuissants. Comme j'ai retrouvé les miens dans ma maison ravagée par tes mains.

– Réfléchis bien, Katerina. Parce que même si tu tues Caroline, je te traquerai et te mettrai en pièces.

– Mais je compte te tuer juste après, rassure-toi. Cette hypocrite assumera enfin son désir de te servir de monture dans un rodéo endiablé, si elle est dans l'autre monde. Et toi, tu auras ce que tu voulais : n'est-ce pas merveilleux ?

– Je suis immortel.

– Mince, j'avais oublié, ironisa Katherine.

Klaus fronça les sourcils.

– Je te ferai payer, Katherine.

Caroline tremblait de tous ses membres. Pour la première fois, elle avait l'impression que Klaus pourrait faillir à sa mission de la protéger. Dans un élan désespéré, Caroline se débattit, envoyant un coup de coude à Katherine, qui le para sans difficulté, et répondit par un coup de pieu. Elle était un peu triste de tuer la petite Blondie sans avoir pu s'amuser, mais elle devait se faire une raison.

Cependant le pieu, qui s'était bien planté dans un cœur, n'avait pourtant pas déchiré celui de Blondie : c'était Klaus qui s'effondrait, le teint déjà bleuâtre.


	5. Chapitre 4 : un choix cruel

**Chapitre 4 : Un choix cruel**

- Ne pleure pas trop pour lui, railla Katherine. Il pourra continuer de t'entraîner dans les buissons pour te trousser les jupons quand il se réveillera !

Puis, sur ces mots, elle quitta la maison : elle n'avait tué personne, mais peu importait, elle avait bien le temps pour cela, et de toute façon Caroline pouvait toujours servir, fragile et aimée de Klaus comme elle l'était.

Caroline se pencha sur Klaus et arracha le pieu. Puis, elle le souleva et le porta jusqu'à son lit.

Ensuite, elle décrocha son téléphone : il était temps d'agir.

Alexander accueillit Katherine avec un regard interrogateur.

– Alors ?

– Rien à signaler : j'ai voulu planter un pieu dans la petite Blondie, mais il a atterri dans l'Originel.

– C'est pas de veine : tu as fini par le planter dans la Blondie juste après ?

– Non. Elle nous sera plus utile vivante que morte : figure-toi que l'Originel craque tellement pour elle qu'il s'est interposé.

– Tu aurais quand même dû la tuer. Ce sera toujours un vampire de moins.

Katherine sourit.

– Tu n'es pas le préféré de Suud pour rien : tu es assoiffé de sang de vampire mais ne t'inquiète pas, de toute façon, tuer tous les Originels constituera un nettoyage efficace.

– Mais veux-tu vraiment tous les tuer ? Il me semblait que tu souhaitais récupérer l'enveloppe corporelle de la petite Gilbert pour survivre à la Malédiction du Chasseur.

– Suud m'a promis de lui préparer un remède. Elle sera humaine et je reprendrai son corps.

– Et tu supporteras la vie d'un être humain ?

– Il faudra bien je n'ai pas le choix.

– Moque-toi de moi.

– Ne me chauffe pas les oreilles, Alex : j'en ai autant à ton service concernant Rebekah Mikaelson.

Alexander déglutit nerveusement.

– Bien ! Passons un petit marché, dans ce cas : je ne me mêle pas de tes arrangements concernant le Double, et tu ne te mêles pas des miens concernant Rebekah. On se préoccupe de Silas en priorité.

– Deal.

**_Maison des Salvatore _**

– Pourquoi est-ce que ce mec est là ? dit Damon avec un regard mauvais pour Elijah.

– Pourquoi ne le serait-il pas ? objecta Elena, agressive.

– Parce qu'il a été notre ennemi pendant un long moment, ce qui justifie que je n'aie en lui aucune confiance.

– Oh, répliqua Elijah, sachez bien, cher Damon, que votre confiance ne signifie rien pour moi. En revanche, comprenez que la mienne vous est primordiale : je pourrais avoir un geste malheureux et faire tomber malencontreusement votre cœur sur le parquet, si jamais vous veniez à m'agacer.

Matt sourit à la menace explicite.

– De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si Damon était bien placé pour donner des leçons, dit le quaterback.

– Ah, voilà Inutile Donovan qui l'ouvre, maintenant.

– Damon ! sermonna Elena, avec un regard d'excuse pour Matt.

– Allons-nous cesser ces enfantillages ? tempêta Caroline.

– J'aimerais entrer dans le vif du sujet, confirma Elijah. Pourquoi Niklaus est-il ici ? Et que s'est-il passé pour qu'il reçoive un pieu dans le cœur ?

– Klaus est ici ?! s'écria Matt.

– Oui, il est là, dit Caroline, mal à l'aise. C'est…

– INCROYABLE ! s'indigna Elena. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?!

– Il a été blessé, il se repose…

– Et tu joues les infirmières ?! cracha Elena. Avec l'homme qui a tué ma tante, fait souf…

– Il m'a sauvé la vie ! cria Caroline à son tour. Et bizarrement, ça dérangeait moins quand on m'envoyait « jouer les infirmières » avec lui pour l'occuper le temps que vous fassiez vos petits plans !

Rebekah, qui était dans un coin, seule à réfléchir, s'esclaffa.

– Suffit, dit alors Klaus, qui descendait les escaliers. Si vous tenez à mourir ce soir, je peux vous obliger.

– Niklaus, ne sois pas grossier, tempéra Elijah. Ces dames permettront-elles que mon frère et moi ayons un entretien privé ?

Sans attendre de réponse, les deux Mikaelson quittèrent la maison

Ils s'éloignèrent assez pour ne pas être entendus des autres.

– Que s'est-il passé ? demanda finalement Elijah.

– Katherine m'a planté un pieu dans le cœur.

– Katherine ? s'étonna Elijah.

– Oui.

– Comment s'y est-elle prise ? Même dans ses rêves les plus fous, sa puissance ne lui suffirait pas. Et encore moins si tu avais l'aide de Caroline.

– C'est qu'elle a gagné en puissance. Mademoiselle est devenue Chasseuse. Et pas des moindres.

– Chasseuse… C'est une plaisanterie. Comment un vampire devient chasseur ?

– La petite Gilbert lui a enfoncé le Remède dans la gorge, avoua Klaus, renonçant à mentir puisqu'Elijah ne tarderait plus à apprendre la vérité.

Elijah comprit immédiatement où était passée Katherine pendant ces deux mois d'été.

– Niklaus…

Il envoya un coup de pied dans le menton de son frère.

– J'ai toujours pensé que Katherine était incapable d'être digne de confiance, mais finalement, ce n'est pas meilleur de ton côté.

Dégoûté, Elijah retourna dans la maison des Salvatore, suivi de son insupportable petit frère.

– Il faut définir un plan, dit Elena. Il faut retrouver Stefan.

– Pour ma part, dit Klaus, je me fiche de Stefan. Tout ce que je veux, c'est tuer Silas.

Elena soupira. Damon posa une main sur son épaule.

– En regardant bien, nos objectifs ne sont pas incompatibles, expliqua Elijah. Tuer Silas et sauver Stefan revient presque au même. Il suffit que chacun se concentre sur son objectif sans qu'on se tire mutuellement dans les pâtes.

– Ce qui implique peut-être que la gentille Elena ne tue pas notre frère, persiffla Rebekah.

– Parlant de meurtre, dit Matt sur un ton de reproche. Tu es bien douée pour ça, toi !

Rebekah n'était pas d'humeur à accepter les reproches : c'était Alexander qui avait tenté de la tuer – et avait bien fini par y parvenir. Qu'est-ce que ce crétin de Matt pouvait y comprendre ? Rien du tout ! Il n'essayait même pas pour lui, se défendre était mauvais, sauf pour cette maudite Elena, bien sûr, qui avait tous les droits.

Ne se contrôlant plus, elle attrapa le cou frémissant du jeune Matt et lui brisa, après avoir constaté qu'il portait la bague du petit Gilbert.

– Je vais la tuer, dit Elena en se ruant sur elle.

Rebekah l'envoya contre le mur, pendant que Klaus riait dans sa barbe.

– Bekah, ça suffit, réprimanda Elijah.

Damon allait intervenir, mais Jeremy le retint : après tout, il n'était rien arrivé de dramatique.

– Puisque personne ici n'est capable de maîtriser ses bas instincts, je propose de formaliser tout cela par un accord.

L'intégrité d'Elijah étant connue de tous, il capta son auditoire immédiatement.

– Elena et Damon s'occupent de trouver Stefan, assistés de leurs amis, tandis que Rebekah et Niklaus se chargent de Silas. Cela, bien sûr, sans qu'aucun de nous ne marche sur les plates-bandes des autres. Je serai le médiateur, et tâcherai à ce que chacun respecte ses obligations, mais avec une seule exigence : personne ne touche un cheveu de Katherine.

– C'est une blague ? s'écria Elena. Elle peut nous tuer à tout moment.

– Jusqu'à présent, elle n'a fait que vous protéger contre Silas, il me semble. Par ailleurs, Katherine n'a qu'une envie : se venger de Klaus. Et pour lui, je n'ai aucune inquiétude. De toute façon, je m'engage personnellement à empêcher qu'elle représente un danger pour vous.

– C'est d'accord, dit Damon.

– Damon ! s'indigna Elena.

– Non, au contraire, c'est parfait, insista Damon.

– Les équipes sont déjà définies, je suppose, ironisa Rebekah pour souligner la faiblesse d'une équipe par rapport à l'autre.

– Pas tout à fait, dit Caroline d'une voix à peine audible. Je vais avec Klaus et Rebekah.

Elena ouvrit d'énormes yeux.

– Je te demande pardon ?

– Je veux venger ma mère.

– Et Stefan ?

– J'adore Stefan, et je compte sur vous pour le retrouver. Mais il faut que je me retrouve moi-même, et ma paix intérieure passe par la mort de Silas, lâcha Caroline sans oser regarder ses amis.

– Caroline, c'est _Klaus_, dit Elena.

– Merci !

– Reste avec nous ! Nous formons une bonne équipe et on s'en est toujours sortis.

Cette fois-ci, Caroline leva les yeux vers Elena.

– Pour toi, bien sûr, dit-elle amèrement. Bonnie s'est même tuée pour sauver ton frère. Mais nous autres, nous perdons des plumes. Et cette fois, j'ai décidé d'être pragmatique : je vais avec les plus forts.

Alors que Klaus souriait de toutes ses dents, Elena eut un air outré. Et blessé…. Trahi.

Caroline cessa vite de la regarder, sachant que l'image de cette expression hanterait ses nuits pendant longtemps.

– Eh bien, dit Elijah dans un souci d'apaisement, je suppose que tout a été décidé et que nous n'avons plus qu'à nous séparer pour nous mettre au travail.

**_Mystic Falls - Maison des Mikaelson_**

Caroline entra dans la vaste demeure, lasse. Klaus avait annoncé qu'il avait quelques affaires à régler avant de rentrer, et Elijah était parti, prévenant simplement qu'il se mettait au travail de suite. Elle était donc seule avec Rebekah. Rien de réjouissant.

– Ne me fais pas ces yeux de cocker, lâcha la blonde d'un air plein d'affectation. Je ne vais pas te manger.

– Je n'ai pas peur de toi, répliqua Caroline.

– Alors pourquoi tes yeux semblent me dire « s'il te plaît, gros ours, ne mange pas ! » ?

– Peut-être qu'ils disent « je te méprise », et que tu t'es trompée ?

Rebekah sourit, sérieusement sceptique.

– Tâche de ne pas me chatouiller les nerfs, et tu t'en sortiras en un seul morceau.

Caroline haussa un sourcil.

– Ah bon ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne te crois pas ? Pourquoi est-ce que je me dis que tu m'arracherais la tête à la première occasion ?

L'Originelle haussa les épaules.

– Je ne te demande pas de me croire, Barbie. Juste de ne pas me rappeler ton existence trop souvent. Sinon, ne va pas te mettre dans la tête que je suis obsédée par l'idée de te tuer. Je m'en fous, en fait.

Puis, Rebekah sortit à son tour.

Elle avait toujours ce problème de pieux en Chêne Blanc à régler.

_– Dites-moi, cela ne vous gêne pas d'avoir les cheveux plus longs que toutes les femmes alentour ? _

_Entendant cela, il avait d'abord accusé un geste d'indignation. Puis il avait éclaté de rire devant tant d'impertinence, avant de répondre : _

_– Et vous, jeune impudente, cela ne vous gêne pas de vous montrer grossière avec des inconnus ? _

_Elle avait ri. Et il avait su qu'il était amoureux d'elle._

Alexander s'éveilla en sursaut. Comme toutes les nuits depuis des temps immémoriaux, il avait rêvé d'elle. L'ombre d'un sourire flottait sur ses lèvres, à cause de ce souvenir. Il y en avait eu plusieurs, ainsi. A l'époque, elle était jeune, belle, insouciante. Il soupira. Tout était si simple, avant.

– Alors, tu es debout ? demanda Katherine en lui tendant un mug.

– Sur ce canapé affreux, il n'est pas aisé de dormir, dit Alexander.

– C'est comme ça : tu es trop galant pour ne pas me laisser ton lit.

– Alors, toi aussi, tu sens la faim… dit Alexander.

– Oui c'est dingue, approuva Katherine. C'est comme si je n'avais pas du tout changé. Avant, c'était la faim de sang qui me retenait debout, maintenant, c'est la haine du vampire : j'ai tellement envie de tuer des vampires que ça m'empêche de dormir.

Et encore, songea Alexander, elle n'avait entrevu que la partie émergente de l'iceberg. Etre un chasseur revenait à porter un fardeau d'une lourdeur presque insoutenable.

– On va chasser ?

– Ouais, accepta Alexander.

Il avait beau savoir parfaitement que Katherine n'aimait qu'elle-même, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'apprécier.

**_Mystic Falls – Libraire Esotérique Red Dawn_**

– Bonjour, Virgilia, dit Rebekah en lisant le badge de la petite vendeuse qui sourit.

– Bonjour. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Rebekah eut l'air vague.

– Tellement de chose, tellement… Vous allez commencer par faire un sort de localisation pour moi.

Virgilia haussa les sourcils.

– Je vous demande pardon ?

– C'est cela nous allons jouer les idiotes, maintenant ? Epargnons-nous une vilaine scène d'interrogatoire. Vous êtes une sorcière et nous le savons toutes les deux : pourquoi perdre du temps ?

Virgilia esquissa un geste pour se défendre, probablement dans l'idée de lancer un sort, mais Rebekah eut tôt fait de l'attraper par la gorge.

– Pas d'effusions de violence, Virgilia. Il n'y aura aucun problème tant que j'obtiens ce que je veux. Compris ?

Peinant à respirer, Virgilia hocha la tête.

– Bien, approuva Rebekah en la lâchant.

– Qui êtes-vous ?

– Personne d'important.

– Que dois-je localiser ?

Rebekah sourit.

– Vous voyez, quand vous voulez.

**_Mystic Falls – Maison des Mikaelson_**

Klaus passa à peine le seuil de sa demeure qu'il aperçut une blondinette au visage sublime lui faire face, énervée.

– Bonsoir, Love.

– Ne m'appelle pas Love !

– J'appelle tout le monde Love.

– Je ne suis pas tout le monde.

– Certes. Et qu'ai-je fait pour offenser – encore – celle qui n'est pas tout le monde.

Elle eut un rictus.

– Je ne savais pas que la louve était ici. _Ni qu'elle portait ton enfant_.

– La jalousie te donne un teint éblouissant.

– Je ne suis pas jalouse, dit Caroline, méprisante.

– Alors quel est le problème ?

Caroline se sentit soudain comme une gamine capricieuse. C'était vrai, qu'est-ce qui clochait ?

– Tu espères être le « dernier amour de ma vie » en mettant des filles enceintes ?

– Et tu es triste que mon entreprise de séduction échoue ?

Caroline se mordit la lèvre. Ce maudit Originel avait le don de tourner toute discussion à son avantage.

–Bon, éluda-t-elle. J'aimerais connaître ton plan.

- Mon plan, répéta Klaus, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Oui. Pour tuer Silas, précisa Caroline, la rage dans les yeux.

- Hum… Ta part du plan, c'est de rester avec Rebekah elle te protégera de Silas.

- Et qui me protégera d'elle ? railla Caroline.

- De toute façon, intervint Rebekah en entrant, je n'ai aucunement l'intention de jouer les baby-sitter pour toi, Niklaus Mikaelson. Vu ce que tu as fait de mes histoires d'amour, ne compte pas sur moi pour pérenniser les tiennes. Hayley est rentrée ?

- Dans sa chambre, indiqua Klaus. Et ne sois pas désagréable : ce n'est pas ma faute si tu choisis tes amants aussi mal que tu gères tes émotions.

- Dit celui qui plante une dague dans l'un de ses frères à chaque fois qu'il a une montée d'adrénaline.

Caroline observait la scène familiale se dérouler avec une certaine compassion : elle avait de la peine pour eux, bien qu'ils fussent les deux individus les plus cruels qu'elle eût rencontrés, car vivre dans cette tension permanente devait relever du supplice. Elle venait de passer à peine cinq minutes avec eux qu'elle étouffait déjà !

- Bref. J'ai bien avancé sur l'affaire des pieux, dit Rebekah. Et je compte bien poursuivre sur ma lancée.

Elle enfila une veste et sortit. Elle avait obtenu de la sorcière qu'elle lui dressât la carte de toutes les localisations des pieux en Chêne Blanc. Se souvenant de ce que signifiaient les pieux de ce type, elle sortit tout de même son téléphone portable et appela Elijah.

Elle fut heureuse de tomber sur la messagerie, craignant qu'il ne l'interrogeât de trop.

– Elijah, c'est moi… c'était juste pour te dire que… je…

Elle refoula les larmes qui lui venaient.

– Durant les mille ans, que nous avons partagés, je n'ai connu personne d'aussi admirable que toi. Je t'aime, Elijah.

Elle raccrocha et reprit sa route.

Le lieu qu'indiquait la carte était un entrepôt désaffecté.

– Quelle originalité, ironisa-t-elle.

Elle entra d'un coup de pied.

L'entrepôt était vide. Elle vit un objet fondre vers elle. Elle le rattrapa au vol et constata que c'était un pieu blanc. Horrifiée, elle s'empressa de sortir un briquet et de le brûler. Mais une voix résonna dans sa tête.

_Rebekah, tu vas m'écouter attentivement…_

Elle sut que c'était la fin.


End file.
